


Everything About Pansy

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Declarations Of Love, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, F/M, Picnics, Post-Hogwarts, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Summary: Percy isn't nervous. Not even a little. Maybe a little.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Everything About Pansy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



Everything about Pansy was terrifying. 

He knew how that sounded. It sounded silly and he’d never repeat it outside of his own mind, but she was. The way she smiled, the way she looked at him, the way her voice caressed his name when she said it. Everything about her spun his world on its axis and made him dizzy. Everything about her made him dizzy; the kind that was like when he was a kid and spun around in fast circles looking at the sky. 

“She’ll love this.” Percy was pulled out of his musings by his mother, who took the bowl he’d been stirring out of his hands. “You’re not nervous, are you?”

Of course he was. 

“It’s our first Valentine’s day, and it’s still new. I just want to make a good impression.”

She smiled at him, a pursed sort of smile like when she knew something he didn’t. Like when he came home from school over Christmas and told her about his first crush. “You really like her, don’t you?”

He almost denied it out of habit, taught by dealings with the twins to avoid giving direct answers, but he wanted more than anything to tell someone-  _ anyone _ \- how he felt about her. “Yeah, I do. More than I’ve liked anyone in a long time. I-I want to impress her. She likes flowers, but she’s allergic to anything remotely floral. Well, that’s not quite how she words it.”

“I think she’ll really like them. What’s the extra chocolate for?”

“I want to paint them with it,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while she poured the chocolate into the moulds for him. His hands were shaking too much. “Make them look more real.”

He wanted her to look at them with that wistful sort of expression she got around flowers, trying to smell them from a distance without inhaling. She liked peonies best, but he could only find the moulds for roses. His stomach flopped at the thought of that detail being the difference between her liking them or not. He wanted her to know he knew. He remembered. 

He wanted to know and remember everything about her. 

“What are you so nervous about, dear?”

No one would guess that Percy Weasley was a momma’s boy to the end, but he was never so compliant as when he was with his mother. “She’s Pansy Parkinson, mum. Valentine’s Day, I’m afraid she’ll be expecting diamonds or some such. Where I want to be, what I want to do for our world, I’ll be able to someday, but not now.”

His mother smiled at him, this time sympathetically, and she put a hand on his arm. “Not everyone wants diamonds, dear.”

“She  _ deserves _ diamonds,” he muttered.

“Maybe, but if she cares for you in the way I think she does, she won’t care. Don’t stress, you know what that does to your health. These are going to be so beautiful once they’re done, and she’ll love them.”   
  
*   
  
“Where are you taking me, Weasley?” she asked with a smile and a laugh, her hands reached out in front of her so she wouldn’t run into anything. 

“Relax,” he told her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “I won’t let you fall.”

He stopped and grabbed her hand to stop her as well. He took the blindfold off of her- a Transfigured necktie- and her blue eyes widened at the brightness before focusing. Her smiled brightened too, looking around the sporadically crowded park. 

Pansy looked amazing. She always looked amazing, but there was something carefree about her today that he’d noticed was getting more frequent. He used to think she was so uptight, and he used to be uptight, but when he was with her he was different. He liked to think they were different together. She’d walked to the park from the street with him, her skirt flouncing maddeningly as she did. She could never pass up a chance to wear her House colour, sneaking a pastel green skirt with her cream sweater to keep the February chill away. Her short hair bounced when she whipped her head over excitedly.

“A muggle picnic?”

Percy gestured with the basket he’d carried to their spot. He’d sanctioned it off beforehand with a few charms, having strolled through the park to find the best place to set up. He set the basket down and pulled the blanket out. Once it was snapped and settled, she tucked her skirt underneath her and sat at one edge. She looked up at him with a world turning side smile.

“I-is this okay?” He asked once he was sitting down next to her. 

“It’s great, Weasley,” she told him, her eyes sparkling at him. She looked around at the strangers, the muggles. They fascinated her, he knew, almost as much as they did his father- though in a different sense. Their first date had been to the cinema, and he was sure he’d fallen in love with her when she shrieked with delight at the first sound in it. “It- I love this.”

She met his eyes and held his glance for several minutes before she cleared her throat and looked away, obviously fighting a grin. She tried to tuck her lips to hide her teeth in a charming way he recognized meant she was vastly amused and trying to hide it. 

“So,” she started. “What’s on the menu?”

Percy opened the basket and began pulling things out, laying them out on the blanket for her perusal. “We have meat pies, puddings, quiche-”

She laughed joyfully, covering her face when she did. “How do you expect us to _ eat _ all of this? Did you make this yourself?”

He could feel his cheeks heat up. “Well, for the sake of honesty, I admit I had a little help from my mother. Well, maybe more than a little. Okay, she made all of this, but- I made your surprise.”

“Surprise?” she furrowed her brows. “This-this isn’t the surprise?”

He pulled out her bouquet and presented them to her, his heart pounding in anticipation of what she would think. She looked frozen, staring at them with wide eyes. The longer she took to say anything, the more insults he came up with for himself. He felt sick, thinking he should have done something different. He should have-

“I-I know you prefer peonies,” he stammered. “A-and I know that they’re not-”

“They’re beautiful,” she whispered, putting her hand over his. There were tears in her eyes and they looked particularly wet and glassy. “They’re absolutely perfect. I-I love them.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” he blurted, staring entranced at her face. It wasn’t the wistful face she had when they passed a particularly bright floral arrangement, her smile wavering like she might cry.

She sniffed uncharacteristically and laughed. “I love you too, Percy.”

She leaned over and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. When she pulled away he couldn’t help but laugh with her. She took her bouquet from him and kissed each rose before she stopped, looking back up with renewed tears. 

“Y-you charmed them?”

“I thought you might like to smell a real rose, even if it isn’t real.”

She smelled them again, closing her eyes to revel in it. “I love this. Is this how all roses smell? All the time? All  _ flowers _ ?”

Percy shrugged, feeling drunk with her joy. “I think all flowers smell the same, but Harry says they don’t.”

“This is perfect,” she told him. “All of it.  _ You’re  _ perfect.”

“Far from it,” he said. “S-say it again?”

Pansy stopped, looking up at him under her eyelashes without moving her face away from her unorthodox flowers. She grinned into them. 

“I love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pansy,” he whispered, leaning in to steal her lips again. 

She stared at his as he got closer, matching his quiet volume. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you like it, articcat621. Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
